The Russian
The Russian is the sixth level in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare (Nintendo DS). Walkthrough Your objective is to apprehend Ivan Petrovitch, an important figure among the Ultranationalists who holds key information and provided funding for Al-Asad in the Middle-East. The mission begins in the snowy mountains, where you and the rest of your squad start off. You begin the level with an M40A3 sniper rifle, which you must use to eliminate the enemies below. After eliminating the guards, some hostile troops will sneak up on you from behind. You will then receive orders to blow up a bridge by marking it with your binoculars so air support can take it out, as this will cut off enemy supply lines. After you're done, walk down onto the road, where you can switch your M9 for another weapon, like an AK-47, as they are quite common throughout the level. You will reccive an objective which tells you to support your allies at the communications anttena. Proceed down the road, where you will meet up with your allies who are planting charges on the giant antenna, which will cut off enemy comunications. Once you've eliminated the hostiles, your allies will run away and detonate the charges. Head forward and you will encounter some ressistance, and eventually a tank. Call an Airstrike on it and continue towards your objective while eliminating enemies along the way. Once you arrives at the main gates, plant the C4 on the gates and watch the fireworks. You will be told to "cover left" and "stay low". After you head left, an enemy will throw a grenade at you. Throw it back or run away. Then you will head through a small storage depot and kill some more enemies. Once you're through that, you can head straight or go right and flank the enemy. You will eventually reach the cellar doors, where you will activate your Night vision goggles and climb down into the cellar. Just like before, you can head left and or right, though going left will result in fewer enemies. Then you will head towards the next room and another while clearing out the enemies. You will eventually climb up somes stairs and you reach the exit, where your Night vision goggles will be deactivated. You will find yourself inside a mansion; the residency of Ivan Petrovich. Go left or right, just clear out the room in the middle. Then follow the hallway and an enemy will pop out from behind an oven in the kitchen. after killing him, you can flank the enemy through the kitchen or go straight ahead. After clearing this group, you will enter the last room before the main hallway. At the end of this room, there will be a shotgunner, so take him as quickly as possible. You will eventually find yourself in the main hallway with two staircases. There will be numerous troops on these staircases firing at you from above. Eliminate each and every one of them before climbing the stairs, where you once again need to watch out for shotguns. There is a massive door at the top of these stairs, and as you approach it, the doors will swing open, revealing more enemy soldiers guarding Petrovitch. Finish them off and your objective will be completed, ending the level. Tips *When you are told to take out the guards in the begining, you can throw about 2-3 grenades at them instead. *When you enter the cellar and exit the cellar, all items in your inventory will be replenished, so you can be less careful about ammo. *Before you enter the cellar, an airstrike (called in by another team memeber) will finish the rest of the hostiles, reducing the need to expose yourself to enemy fire. *Even if your allies get killed, they will respawn once an area is cleared, so you will always have someone to support you. (Or you could kill them for their weapons or ammo) Trivia *When you call in the airstrike on the bridge, if you stand too close the explosion will kill you. This is same with the anttena as well. *In the very begining of the level, you are told to bring Petrovitch back alive for interrorgations, but at the end of the level, you can shoot him as much as you want without failing the level. Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty 4 (DS) Single Player Levels Category:Levels